


By My Side, Always

by vagueoutlines



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagueoutlines/pseuds/vagueoutlines
Summary: Спрашивая Мерлина о его отношении к магии, Артур совсем не ожидает, что тот откажется ему отвечать.





	By My Side, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulgance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulgance/gifts).
  * A translation of [By My Side, Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934556) by [Fulgance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulgance/pseuds/Fulgance). 



— Я тут думал, — начал Артур и тут же понял, что совершил ошибку. Мерлин счел это отличной возможностью вставить свое слово.

— Вы же знаете, как это вредно для вас, сир. Можете навредить себе с непривычки.

— Ради всего святого, _Мерлин_ , — раздраженно откликнулся тот, и в его голосе не было и капли от привычной мягкости. — Ты ни к чему не можешь относиться серьезно?

— Ладно, _хорошо_ , — он поднял руки в примирительном жесте, совершенно не желая, чтобы кубок, который Артур держал в руке, полетел прямо в него. — Что такое?

— Я тут думал, — повторил король, глядя на него так, будто ждал еще одного иронического замечания (Мерлин прикусил язык), — о магии.

Усмешка Мерлина потухла, и он напрягся. Если Пендрагон и искал тему, на которую маг был не в состоянии шутить, то он ее нашел.

— Серьезно?

Артур странно посмотрел на друга, все еще выжидая комментариев с его стороны.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я просто понял, что никогда не спрашивал, как ты относишься к магии.

— Как я отношусь… к _магии_? — переспросил тот. Слова звучали как-то чужеродно.

— Да, Мерлин, — проговорил Артур вновь, и по его тону можно было сказать, что он принимал Мерлина за тупицу. — Твои мысли, твое мнение, твои… Я не знаю, твой совет. Давай, ослепи меня внезапной вспышкой абсолютно не характерной для тебя мудрости.

— Мой совет, — с глупым видом повторил волшебник. Артур скорее всего считал, что до него чрезвычайно долго доходит, но на самом деле мысли роились в его голове с ужасающей скоростью. Сердце билось о грудную клетку быстро и громко. Складывалось ощущение, что он ждал этого момента тысячелетия, хотя, сказать по правде, вопрос застал его врасплох. Может, король и был способен _принять_ магию, но Мерлин давно оставил надежду на это.

И вот тот снова размахивал несбывшимися надеждами прямо перед носом, и Мерлин был уверен, что не выдержит, если снова облажается.

—  _Да_ , — повторил Артур. — Я никогда не спрашивал, а ты никогда… Не уверен, чтоб хоть раз слышал от тебя что-то плохое о магии. И ты не из Камелота.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? — поинтересовался Мерлин. — Какое вообще это имеет значение? Законы…

— Законы можно переписать, — спокойно произнес Пендрагон.

На какое-то мгновение Мерлин даже перестал дышать. Его сердце враз переполнилось гордостью и надеждой, и он подумал: « _Вот оно_ ». То, что Артур даже _предположил_ … Но Эмрис сделал глубокий вдох, и его ожидания разбились в ту же секунду. Потому что это было неправильно, все не должно было случиться так. Артур был обязан прийти к этому сам, у Мерлина не было никакого права влиять на его решение, ведь он лгал о своем даре столько лет.

— С чего бы тебе уничтожать все, что так тщательно выстроил твой отец? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы озвучить свои мысли. — Зачем позволять магии возвращаться обратно в Камелот? Не понимаю.

Артур уставился на кубок в руке. Он был пуст, но король все не выпускал его из рук. Он сидел за столом, а несколько развернутых свитков покоились перед ним.

— Я тут думал, — повторил он в третий раз. Чародей еле удерживался от того, чтобы пустить шпильку: Артур выглядел уж слишком углубленным в размышления. — Еще ничего не официально. Просто решил, что мне нужно еще одно мнение. Я понимаю, наша главная угроза сейчас — магия, Моргана… — при упоминании ее имени он невольно стиснул зубы. — Но я почему-то не могу перестать думать о друидах. Я искренне верю, что они мирный народ. Несколько раз мне даже выпала возможность удостовериться в этом собственными глазами. На прошлой неделе я пообещал мальчику-друиду, овладевшему разумом Элиана, что прекращу гонения на его народ, хоть и знал, что многие там обладают волшебным даром. И вот мне интересно, считаешь ли ты, Мерлин, что вся магия — зло?

Маг вдохнул, затем выдохнул. В горле чувствовался неприятный комок, а в глазах начиналось жжение. Он долго решал, что сказать. Вообще, существовал один-единственный способ ответить так, чтобы все было по-честному.

— Знаешь, я… В этом вопросе я не смогу тебе помочь.

— Что? Почему? — нахмурившись, спросил Артур. — У тебя наверняка есть мнение по поводу…

— Не мне решать, — прервал его Мерлин, — чему место в Камелоте, а чему нет.

— Мне нужен твой совет, Мерлин.

— Что ж, видимо, ты его не услышишь, — быстро произнес тот, потому что стоять на своем было сложно и без дурацкой артуровской настойчивости.

Артур выглядел ошеломленным и, можно сказать, немного обманутым.

— Просто скажи, что думаешь, — сказал он с какими-то умоляющими нотками в голосе. — Это довольно простой вопрос, Мерлин. Да или нет. Вся магия?..

— Это не в моей компетенции, — перебил Мерлин тут же, думая, что еще одного раза он не выдержит. — Я просто слуга.

— Это хоть раз тебя останавливало? — Пендрагон раздраженно покачал головой. — Если ты слуга, тогда я как твой король _приказываю_ тебе ответить мне.

— С каких это пор в мои обязанности входит раздача советов? Меня наняли не для того, чтобы я что-то тебе рекомендовал. Вообще-то, я более чем уверен, что большая часть твоих придворных согласится с тем, что мне этого делать _совсем_ не следует.

Артур посмотрел на него так, будто впервые видел, и Мерлин в тысячный раз ощутил себя отвратительным лжецом, коим, без сомнений, и являлся.

— Что ж, если это все, сир, — продолжил он, старательно отводя взгляд, — то я покину вас.

— Я не держу тебя, — произнес Артур сдержанно.

*******

Эта тема не поднималась вновь в течение нескольких недель, но Мерлин чувствовал, что в их с Артуром отношениях многое поменялось. Тот стал реже просить о присутствии друга на ужинах и выглядел как-то неестественно. Задумчивое выражение на его лице стало чем-то нормальным и привычным. Маг часто ловил на себе испытующий взгляд, и нехорошее предчувствие посылало по его спине неконтролируемые мурашки. Пендрагон не был дураком и явно о чем-то догадывался.

Прошло три недели с их разговора, и Артур вдруг сказал прямо посреди завтрака:

— Я решил снять запрет на магию.

Мерлин напряженно опустился на стул напротив.

— Это… интересно.

Артур прищурился:

— Думаешь, это плохая идея?

— Мое мнение не имеет значения, — парировал Эмрис.

— Ради всего святого, Мерлин, почему именно сейчас ты решил проявить субординацию? Для меня имеет. Я хочу знать, что ты думаешь.

Мерлин очень хотел ответить ему, сказать что-то, чтобы его подбодрить, но не мог. Это все было бы лицемерием, не скажи он прямо: _«Я знаю, магия может быть использована во имя добра, и знаю потому, что владею ей»_. А такое признание исключалось по тем же причинам, что и всегда. Проблема была не в ненависти Артура к магии, но в том, что Мерлин лгал ему. А Пендрагон презирал подобное: у лжецов не было ни гордости, ни смелости, ни чести.

— Я думаю, — сказал слуга наконец, — что будет довольно трудно договориться с советом.

Артур ударил кулаком по столу, но Мерлин даже не вздрогнул. Он знал, что Пендрагон это сделает, он слишком хорошо его знал.

— Ты дашь мне прямой ответ или нет?

— Просто делай то, что велит тебе сердце, — и это был не самый прямой ответ, но самый лучший из возможных.

*******

Конечно, Мерлин оказался прав. Совет было сложно убедить. И даже когда он поддался основному требованию, оставались еще и практические вопросы, требовавшие обсуждения. Как регулировать использование магии? Кто будет этим заниматься? Какое наказание понесет нарушитель в случае неправомерного использования? Переговоры заняли четыре месяца. Мерлин наблюдал за происходящим, сопровождая Артура на заседаниях совета, и каждый следующий день казался ему лучше предыдущего. Древняя религия наконец-то снова обретала пристанище в Камелоте. Маг еле сдерживался, чтобы не внести свою лепту, если видел, что лорды имели дело с особенно деликатной проблемой, но только опускал глаза в пол и старался не улыбаться так сильно, если Артур брал в споре верх. В конечном счете тот снял запрет практически в одиночку, с решимостью, потрясшей все королевство.

По этому поводу устроили праздник. Тысячи людей собрались во дворе замка, а Артур возвышался над ними, стоя на балконе. Он выглядел восхитительно в своих сияющих доспехах (дочиста отполированных Мерлином), красной мантии и короне. Его речь (тщательно подготовленная **не** Мерлином, так как Пендрагон, по-видимому, пришел к выводу, что тот не хотел иметь с магией никаких дел) была изумительно ясна и удивительным образом разрывала душу чародея на куски. Люди, похоже, не знали, как реагировать на это, но какая-то женщина в толпе вдруг начала хлопать в ладоши и радостно кричать. Вскоре к ней присоединилась б _о_ льшая часть толпы. Артур решил, что этого вполне достаточно.

— _Для них это серьезное изменение_ , — сказал он Мерлину накануне вечером. — _Но, думаю, некоторые еще помнят те времена, когда магия была законной. Многие из них даже помнят, что до запрета и Гаюс использовал свои силы для исцеления._

 __Когда свиток с увековеченным на нем новым законом развернули и начали читать, слезы, сдерживаемые Мерлином с начала артуровской речи, хлынули ручьем и полились по щекам. Он поспешно вытер их, но все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, что выглядит глупо, и все на него смотрят. И, конечно же, Артур все видел. Мерлин поймал его вопрошающий взгляд: _Я принял неправильное решение? А что бы сделал ты?_ Он попытался обнадеживающе улыбнуться, но тот факт, что король так сильно дорожил его мнением, только усугубил ситуацию, и улыбка вышла похожей на шаткую гримасу.

Все кончено. Мерлин или расскажет все в ближайшее время, или уже никогда не сможет на это решиться.

****

***

Мерлин стал первым открывшимся Камелоту магом после принятия нового закона.

Целыми дням он размышлял, как рассказать о своем секрете Артуру, и подбирал выражения, но стоило тому одарить его _тем самым_ взглядом и спросить, все ли в порядке, как слова застревали в горле, а из Мерлиновых уст вылетала очередная неубедительная ложь, разрушавшая и без того хрупкое доверие между королем и его слугой. Надлежащие слова таковыми уже не казались и становилось очевидным, что Мерлин не мог _рассказать_ о своем секрете. Он не был уверен, что именно ему так мешало, но его рот сам собой закрывался даже при одной мысли о следующей попытке. В конце концов, он ничего и не сказал. Вместо этого он прибег к действиям.

Наверное, он никогда не узнает, что двигало им в этот момент, но решиться оказалось легче, чем он себе представлял. В конце концов, магия была частью его самого, поэтому ее неиспользование давалось куда труднее. Будучи ребенком, Мерлин использовал магию инстинктивно, и теперь, когда он знал, что его жизни больше ничто не угрожает, соблазн просто ходить и ловить магией падавшие предметы был весьма велик. Лишь одна мысль сдерживала его. _Артур._

Не было больше ни короля, ни закона, ни палачей. Но все снова возвращалось к Артуру. Артур, который обязан был знать, который давным-давно заслужил _право_ знать. И именно Артур был рядом, пусть даже об этом и не догадываясь, в тот раз, когда Мерлин впервые использовал магию на публике.

А сейчас все случилось на небольшом празднестве, устроенном в честь группы новых рыцарей Камелота, едва принявших присягу (их компания, как Эмрис заметил, состояла наполовину из высокопоставленных особ, наполовину из простолюдинов). Гвейн напился на привычный для него манер, став просто невыносимым, и наконец бесцеремонно заявил, что от королевского торжества он ожидал большего, и скука снедает его целиком.

Артур в раздражении скрипнул зубами и обратился к Мерлину, понизив голос:

— Как думаешь, сможешь доставить его в его комнату? Думаю, завтра его ждет интересное пробуждение.

— У меня есть идея получше, — ответил маг. — Наверное, я мог бы немного развлечь твоих рыцарей.

Артур было в удивлении изогнул бровь, но желание увидеть, как Мерлин выставляет себя дураком, в очередной раз возобладало в нем над всеми прочими, и он кивнул, давая добро.

— Ну иди тогда, — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись, и продолжил чуть громче. — Сэр Гвейн, я услышал Вас и решил исполнить Ваше пожелание. Вот, что я предлагаю, чтобы утолить вашу скуку. Прошу любить и жаловать… Мерлин!

Большинство рыцарей ухмыльнулись в ответ, а Гвейн в открытую захохотал. Мерлин нерешительно на них посмотрел, изучая реакцию каждого, особенно заостряя внимание на лицах тех, кто много для него значил, — Ланселота, Леона, Персиваля, Элиана и Гвейна. Улыбка Ланселота была почти незаметной, но обнадеживающий: он наверняка уже обо всем догадался. Остальные же не имели ни малейшего понятия, и маг старался не смотреть на них, отходя от Артура. Он остановился там, где все могли видеть его из-за стола.

Какой-то частью сознания он уже решил, как все будет происходить. Он зажмурился, а когда вновь открыл глаза, увидел два десятка разноцветных сфер, пляшущих перед ним и заполняющих комнату легким разноцветным свечением. Одна из них направилась прямиком к Гвейну, который сперва с изумлением смотрел на огонек, а потом протянул руку и дотронулся до него. Полное отсутствие страха в его глазах согрело сердце Мерлина.

— Это по-настоящему, — удивленно сказал его друг, поворачивая красный шарик в руке. — Ты можешь _создавать_ такое?

Вот и вся реакция. Мерлин почти рассмеялся от облегчения, потому что, в конце концов, Гвейн был одним из его ближайших друзей. Хотя, если подумать, Мерлин всегда был уверен в Гвейне. Тот и сам имел кое-какие секреты, которые (по непонятной Мерлину причине) доверил магу, едва его зная. И это именно Гвейн однажды сказал: _«Важно то, что внутри»_ , _«Ты лучший из всех моих друзей»_ и даже _«Ты мой единственный друг»_.

— А еще я могу призвать дракона, — предложил Мерлин, слабо улыбаясь. — Если тебе хочется еще «поразвлечься».

Зря он это сказал. Пусть Мерлин и пошутил, Гвейн тут же подскочил с внезапной ясностью в глазах, что означало, что он был куда как менее пьян, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

— Дракона? — повторил он. — Всегда хотел познакомится с драконом!

Леон страдальчески застонал и пробурчал что-то, подозрительно похожее на _«Прекращай пить, придурок»_ , а чародей почувствовал облегчение и радость от того, что тот выглядел больше сконцентрированным на Гвейне, чем на мысли о том, что Мерлин — маг. Он быстро проанализировал выражения лиц других рыцарей и снова не нашел в них осуждения.

Его сердце забилось где-то в горле, когда он нашел взглядом Артура и остановил свой взор на нем.

Из его опрокинутого кубка на каменный пол лилось красное вино. На бледном от потрясения лице особенно выделялся слегка приоткрытый рот. Артур стоял какой-то очень прямой и бросал на Мерлина пристальные взгляды, которые тот не мог расшифровать. Никакой злости или разочарования, только незамутненное изумление, потому что до этого момента Артур был абсолютно уверен: за внешним образом Мерлина никогда не скрывалось нечто большее. А еще Мерлин никогда не стал бы лгать ему о чем-то настолько важном. Юный чародей нервно сглотнул, шагнув вперед. Его рука, протянутая к Артуру, дрожала.

Король прервал его жестом.

— Только не… — начал он, обводя комнату взглядом.

Он покинул зал, не сказав ни слова и даже не извинившись перед рыцарями. Мерлин смотрел ему вслед; казалось, будто Артур только что дал ему пощечину. Ланселот встал со своего места и оказался рядом с другом в мгновение ока.

— Хочешь, я прослежу? Я могу поговорить с ним…

— Не надо. Это только между нами, — перебил его Мерлин. — Я пойду.

За столом начали перешептываться.

— То есть, Артур _не знал_? — услышал Мерлин Гвейна, выходя из зала, и его передернуло от того, каким удивленным тот казался. Похоже, все сошлись во мнении, что уж Артуру-то Мерлин должен был рассказать все в первую очередь.

*******

Он нашел Пендрагона в его покоях, пристально наблюдающим за чистым ночным небом из окна. Меч, которым он совершал акколаду, лежал на полу в центре комнаты. Слуга в нерешительности остановился в дверном проеме, не зная, стоит ли ему нарушать тишину. Наступал момент, которого он был не в силах вынести: момент предательства, боли и сомнений. Мерлин представлял все это тысячу раз, но реальность была много хуже.

—  _Скажи мне_ , — прозвучало очень надломленно в тишине, — что я слишком много выпил. И что мне все это показалось. Что это было кто-то другой. _Скажи мне_ , Мерлин.

Чародей смотрел на друга, всей душой желая дать ему то, чего тот просил, но…

— Не могу. Это ведь неправда.

— Верно, — медленно сказал Артур. — А ты, как оказалось, отличный лжец. Ты также упомянул, что повелеваешь драконами, не так ли?

Мерлин моргнул.

— Артур…

Артур обернулся, и все, что Мерлин хотел ему сказать, встало поперек горла. Он еще никогда не видел друга таким: король выглядел так, будто кто-то в одну секунду разрушил все его надежды и лишил всякой радости в жизни.

— Только один человек, — начал Артур, выглядевший не сурово и осуждающе, как Мерлин того ожидал, а совершенно потерянно, — несмотря ни на что всегда был рядом со мной. Он не пытался предать, делал для меня что угодно. Он даже жаждал умереть за меня, если бы это потребовалось. Я доверял ему свою жизнь, _все_ … А потом я узнаю, что этот человек лгал мне годами, и я хоть убей не могу понять _почему_.

Следующие свои слова Мерлину пришлось вытягивать из себя чуть ли не клещами:

— Я не собирался вредить тебе, я просто…

— Как долго? — спросил Артур — Сколько ты практикуешь колдовство?

— Почти с рождения, — ответил Мерлин просто.

Артур глубоко вдохнул.

— Так значит, ты лгал мне с первого дня нашей встречи.

— Прости, — почти прошептал Мерлин, потому что больше ему было нечего сказать.

— А знал ли я тебя вообще?

Мерлин молчал. Король пристально на него посмотрел, а после отвел взгляд, снова вздохнул и уставился в пол.

— Скажи мне вот что, Мерлин: почему я должен быть предан всеми, кого я люблю? — спросил Артур тихо и мягко. — Что я сделал, что ужасного я натворил, чтобы заслужить это?

— Артур, — начал Мерлин, отчаянно желая, чтобы голос друга перестал звучать так болезненно, но его мыслительные процессы отказались продвигаться дальше _«люблю»_. Он не мог выдавить из себя что-то даже отдаленно умное.

— Пошел ты, Мерлин, — выдавил Артур. Казалось, он вот-вот расплачется. Только он никогда не плакал. — Черт возьми. После Морганы, ты…

— Неправда, — выпалил Мерлин, потому что он не мог допустить, чтобы Артур поверил в _это_. — Никогда, Артур, ты же знаешь, что я бы…

— Я думал, что знаю, — произнес Пендрагон, — я думал, я знаю тебя.

— Артур, — повторил Мерлин, и может быть _«люблю»_ , звучащее в ушах набатом, придало ему немного смелости шагнуть вперед и подойди чуть ближе. — Все, что тебе нужно знать обо мне, это то, что я буду служить тебе до самой смерти. Я никогда тебя не предам. Моя магия принадлежит нам обоим в равной мере, как и моя жизнь. Все, что у меня есть, — твое.

__

_Моя магия, моя жизнь, мое сердце_

Артур поднял голову и посмотрел на Мерлина, словно услышал все его не произнесенные слова. Они стояли, глядя друг на друга, достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться. Оба хотели дотронуться друг до друга, но боялись рискнуть. Мерлин смог дать имя напряжению, висевшему между ними. _Желание._

— Запрет, — неожиданно и резко начал Артур. — Ты бы?..

— Это все, чего я когда-либо желал для Камелота. Просто замечательно, что ты сам принял решение.

Король продолжал пристально на него смотреть, однако в глазах уже можно было разглядеть доброту, а уголки губ искривилися в незаметной улыбке.

— Так вот почему ты не сказал мне, чего хочешь? Ты хотел узнать, смогу ли я решиться на это без твоей помощи?

— Я уже знал, что сможешь. Причина совсем не в этом. У меня просто не было права так манипулировать тобой, ты ведь не знал всей правды.

— И теперь я знаю, — сказал Артур. — Но почему? Ты неожиданно решил, что я заслуживаю знать?

— Всегда заслуживал.

Между ними снова установилась тишина, но более мягкая, чем предыдущая. Она была полна каких-то затаенных и неизведанных, но сильных чувств. Мерлин подумал, что если он ничего не сделает, то момент будет упущен, так что он поднял руку и легко коснулся пальцами артуровой щеки. Резкий вдох чуть не заставил его отстраниться, но теплая чужая рука нежно накрыла собой его собственную. И эти секунды никуда не улетучились; напротив, они растянулись в бесконечность.

— Что сейчас происходит? — мягко спросил Артур через некоторое время.

— Все, что тебе угодно, — ответил Мерлин честно.

Теперь у них был весь мир.

**Author's Note:**

> Также вы можете найти перевод на [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6149317>%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%B5</a><br%20/>%0AYou%20can%20also%20find%20the%20translation%20<a%20href=)


End file.
